Return of the Caveman
Return of the Caveman is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode delves into Koda's past, and features the debut of the Dino Cycles and the Raptor Zord, making way for the Dino Charge Megazord's second combination, the Stego-Raptor Formation. Synopsis Chase tries to help Koda adapt to modern day technology after he struggles to learn how to ride their new high tech Dino Cycles. But when they are caged in a cave by one of Sledge's monsters, Koda must rely on his caveman instincts to escape and save his friend. Plot Koda has flashbacks in his dreams to when he first found the blue Energem. During that moment, a smilodon (sabertooth tiger) was getting ready to attack his little brother Taku, who is yelling out to him. Koda raced out and tackled the smilodon off a cliff edge, the two falling into the ocean. As Koda falls, the blue Energem glows, covering him in energy. Koda is suddenly woken from his dream by a strange growling sound. Grabbing a log, he heads out ready to fight... Only for the sound to be coming from Kendall's newest invention - Dino Cycles. Koda, being a caveman, relies on his instincts more than most, so any strange noise is likely to be a danger to him, from the bikes, to Shelby's poor phone. Chase offers to teach Koda how to ride a bike, claiming to have ridden everything from motorbikes to kangaroos, despite kangaroos not being native to New Zealand as Riley quickly points out. Cut to a scene in the park where Koda is attempting to ride a bike, and a children's training bike at that. Up above, Sledge has had Wrench work on a playmate named Curio for Poisandra to spend time with while he collects the Energems. He sends a cage monster, Slammer, to kidnap the rangers and take the Energems. Slammer ambushes Chase and Koda, with Chase getting captured immediately. Koda is able to deflect the cages, until his attention is turned to a bystander who could be hurt. He dives to knock the boy out of the way, but the pair are captured instead, the boy breaking his leg in the process. Lucky for Koda, the boy's bike was taken too, leaving a hole in the cage that the pair can escape from. Koda manages to make a torch pretty quickly, impressing both Chase and the kid, who says his name is Peter. Koda makes a splint for Peter's leg, before heading towards the cave exit to get him some help. Back at the Dino-Byte cafe, Shelby and Kendall are getting worried about Chase and Koda's absence, and send Riley and Tyler on the Dino Cycles to investigate. The pair find a strange signal emanating from a beachside cave, and deduce that the other rangers are being held there. Shelby and Kendall meet up with the guys outside, only to see Koda racing out of the cave with Peter in his arms. As Kendall drives Peter to the hospital, the rangers face off against Slammer, both on the ground and in the Megazord, even utilising the Stego-Raptor formation to finish him off. After all is said and done, Koda and the Rangers find Peter, having had his injury treated, regaling his friends of his adventure with Koda. Peter than thanks Koda for his help before offering to teach him how to ride a bike, an endeavor that Koda finds himself much more successful at this time around. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Adam Gardiner - Sledge * Paul Harrop - Fury * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra * Nic Sampson - Slammer * Myles Soa - Taku * Levi Guyan - Peter * Jackson Harris - Peter's friend * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice Dino Chargers * Dino Charge Red Ranger - Dino Cycle, T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast - Final Strike), T-Rex (Battle Mode) * Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para (attempted) * Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego (Battle Mode) * Dino Charge Green Ranger - Dino Cycle, Raptor (Power Slash), Raptor (Battle Mode) * Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera (Battle Mode) Errors * In the original airing, when Tyler inserts a T-Rex Charger into his Morpher while riding his Dino Cycle, the Charger has the original "Gabutyra" text on it instead of the dubbed "Tyrannosaurus Rex" text. This was corrected in subsequent airings. * Peter claims his leg was broken, however he is later shown able to walk on it while his leg is merely bandaged rather than being in a cast (it could be assumed that he merely believed his leg was broken, especially when considering that Koda was protecting him from harm when they were captured). * When Riley inserts his Dino Charger into the Saber, it is not in its activated mode. ** This also can be seen in Kyoryuger. Notes * Yoshi Sudarso clarified in an interview with Asians on Film that Koda was indeed frozen by the Energem 100,000 years ago, which is why he is only now learning about all things modern, including English. 1 ** It was later confirmed in the next episode. * Chase does not appear morphed in this episode. ** It is also the first time none of the Rangers assume their Dino Steel forms. * This episode completes the full morph phrases that were first introduced with the Dino Charge Morpher toy, and names the Rangers during the roll call. Previous episodes have had them be addressed simply as "Rangers", and not individually. * This episode being Blue Ranger-oriented contradicts the previous two seasons' Blue Ranger-focused episodes, all being third episodes respectively. Although the monster of the week from the latter season was also voiced by Nic Sampson, who voices Slammer in this episode. * Coincidentally, Peter is also the name of Yoshi Sudarso's real life younger brother.